gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
GSGuide.net:Privacy policy
Summary GSGuide.net is committed to respecting and protecting the privacy of its members and visitors. In order to allow said individuals a better understanding of our online practices concerning their privacy, we provide this notice explaining such. It is important to note that this privacy policy applies strictly to “GSGuide.net'' and is not to be considered a reflection upon the policies or practices of any other site linked or alluded to herein. Consent By visiting GSGuide.net or making use of its services, you consent to the terms set forth in this policy. Changes This policy may be regularly updated to encompass new aspects of the site, or supplemented to better accommodate the privacy of our members. For this reason, we urge our members and visitors to regularly consult this notice for changes. Continued access or use of this website thereafter shall constitute an express acceptance of any modifications. Publishing on GSGuide.net The act of editing any portion of the website, regardless of size, is considered an act of publication. All publications made on GSGuide.net will openly display the username of the publisher (for registered members) or the IP (Internet Protocol) address of the published (for non-registered members). Identity Upon submission of an edit, your username and IP address will be recorded along with the information you have submitted. If you have registered on the site and logged in, only your username will be publicly displayed; places where your username appear include the "history" tab of the article you have edited, your "contributions" list, and the " " directory. If you have not registered on the site, your IP address will be displayed in place of a username in all of these locations. If you wish to prevent your IP address from being displayed, you should create an account and edit under that account. For registered editors, the IP addresses of all edits are also recorded in the Recent changes log. This information is stored for a period of one week. Access to the IP addresses in the Recent changes log is restricted to administrators only. Cookies GSGuide.net sets a temporary session cookie (PHPSESSID) within your computer each time you visit the site. This cookie may be denied via in-browser settings, however, without such you will be unable to login. Upon logging in, further cookies may be added in order to store the data necessary to prevent a new login upon each page transition from being necessitated. Should the option to have your username and password stored against input on your next visit be checked, a long-term cookie will be set within your computer, lasting for the duration of thirty days. This cookie may be deleted at any time by clearing the in-browser cookie cache. All other cookies are deleted automatically upon logging off GSGuide.net or exiting your browser session. Passwords The integrity of a user account is maintained first and foremost by the password protecting it. This password remains the sole domain of the user having created the account, and will not be made publicly available under any circumstance. No administrator will ever request your password, and because passwords are encrypted into the database, it will remain secret. GSGuide.net Policies and Guidelines For information on the polices and guildelines of GSGuide.net, be sure to check this page for information. If you have any other questions or concerns on policy, you may contact one of the site's Administrators.